pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:LeonDX
Chyba widać że nie. - Archie Komozura 06:30, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Muszę przyznać, że dość nieoczekiwana propozycja...nie mam za wielę czasu na wspólnę Anime, ale w miarę możliwości mogę ci służyć jako pomocna dłoń. Mogę pomagać w pisaniu odcinków, rzucaniu prpopzycji, ewentualnych poprawkach stron itp. więc wszystko zależy od twojej decyzji ;) - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif A ja Grell xD Ale tak na serio to jestem dziewczyną Grell A normalnie... A u Cb? Dzięki za prezent <3 Grell Pewnie ^^ jak chcesz, to możesz się dopisać do mojego nowego. Bo dopiero co zaczęłam je tworzyć... Grell Tak, możesz być główną postacią, a zdjęcie... Z google grafika :) Nie musi być postać z pokemonów, może być też inna Grell Ja mam zdjęcie postaci której akurat nie ma w tym anime... Bo to jest (przynajmniej według mnie) Grell z Kuroshitsuji przerobiony na dziewczynę Grell Okej, jakiego będziesz mieć startera? Bo ja Charmandera Grell No, podaj Grell Ok nie ma problemu ;) Tylko jakbyś mógł to podaj mi adres strony z "Anime" i jakąś stronkę innego, żebym wiedziała mniej więcej jak stronka ma wyglądać - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Mam stworzyć nową stronkę dla tego Anime??? - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Zaraz cie grzmotnę. JA UŻYWAM TYLKO TYCH TABELEK CO TY DO ODCINKÓW W TWOIM I PIPI ANIME! Proszę je usunąć. Ja ich używam, ale na innej wiki, a nie pozwoliłem Ci ich używać. - Archie Komozura 07:05, cze 9, 2013 (UTC) NIGDY - Archie Komozura 11:52, cze 9, 2013 (UTC) Pikachu :3 male - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Aktualnie nie prowadzę rekrutacji ,więc nie. Kiedy będą mi potrzebne nowe postacie ,dam ci znać''Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png jasne :D "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 17:29, cze 11, 2013 (UTC)" Sorry, ale niestety ja już mam główne postacie do anime (moje postacie) tylko że na papierze. :I Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 11:50, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Ale jako inna niż główna postać to oczywiście! Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 11:55, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Tak, tak. Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 12:11, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 12:16, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) 0K3Y Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 12:20, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Region Kanto a tabelki niedługo dodam. Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 12:22, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Tak. Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 13:23, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Nie ma nawet po co dziękować. :U Wild Missingno appeared! (How do?)plik:pokemon_ghost.png 13:28, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Mówiłam, że nie mam dużo czasu, żeby wchodzić :( ale teraz koniec roku prawie więc może uda mi się częściej wejść. Mimo to nadal utrzymuję, że moge coś wrazie czego podpowiedzieć...albo z chęciąnapisze 2 odcinek tylko musisz mi napisać wydarzenia - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Proszę cię o nieużywanie Tabelek Klary Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 12:17, cze 18, 2013 (UTC) Spoko, możesz być główną. Napisz mi jaką wybierasz postać (z HP), jak masz się nazywać, jakie chcesz zwierzę (sowa, kot, ropucha lub szczur, oprócz sowy śnieżnej bo ja będę taką mieć) i jakiego startera (oprócz Shinxa, bo tego ja będę mieć). I nie bierz Rona, bo jego biorę na postać mojego kuzyna. Musisz wziąć jedenastolatka, tylko pamiętaj, że będziesz rósł, czyli że następnym sezonie (tj. drugi rok) będziesz mieć 12 lat itd. Scraggy Ok, a jaka rasa? (tylko żeby nie był to duży pies). I napisz mi jak chcesz ewoluować Oshawotta. A, i jak ma się nazywać twoja postać? Nazwisko musi być powiązane z HP (tylko nie Potter, nie chcę pokrewieństwa wśród głównych). Scraggy Ok, to będziesz się nazywał Longbottom. Jakie imię ma mieć twój pekińczyk? Scraggy Ok, tylko na swoim profilu nie podawaj zwierzęcia ani pokemona dopóki nie zadebiutuje. Jajko pokemona wpisujesz pod posiadane rzeczy (tam też wpisujesz różdżkę, kociołek itd.), ale to też dopiero wtedy, gdy te rzeczy pojawią się w anime w twoim posiadaniu. I napisz coś o bliźnie, najlepiej żeby jej historia łączyła pokemony i magię. Chcesz żeby twój Oshawott przebywał w pokeballu czy po za nim? Scraggy Zadebiutujesz w drugim odcinku. Dzisiaj może napiszę pierwszy. Scraggy Jakiego koloru ma być Jake? Scraggy Mógłbyś zrobić już swój profil? Bo muszę znać pochodzenie twojej blizny do drugiego odcinka. Scraggy party zrob na dyskusjii swojej postaci xd "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 13:46, cze 28, 2013 (UTC)" Hej, czemu nie dałeś Jake'a na swoim profilu? Scraggy Z Pipi to bym wkroczyła, ale z tobą nie .-. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 06:26, lip 1, 2013 (UTC) Zrobilibyście mnie wredną, irytującą rywalką, która zawsze wygrywa, a w najważniejszej bitwie przegra, tak? Nie chce, mam własne zajęcia. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 06:35, lip 1, 2013 (UTC) Nie ,dzięki. Mam dużo do zrobienia ze swoim anime ,opowiadaniem, regionem i wiele wiele więcej ;/ Sorry.Volto[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok, zapiszę się do rywali. I moim starterem będzie Snivy, dobra? Scraggy Imię: Kate Starter: Snivy -> Servine -> Serperior Region: Unova Miasto: Nuvema Wygląd: 250px Mam podać ci pokemony jakie chcę złapać? Jak tak to ile? Scraggy Ale ile ma być pokemonów w tym party? 6 czy więcej? Scraggy Ok, no to: *Snivy -> Servine -> Serperior *Tepig -> Pignite *Oshawott -> Dewott *Pidove -> Tranquill -> Unfezant *Jajko -> Scraggy ((male}} *Blitzle -> Zebstrika W obiegu: *Jajko -> Scraggy *Sandile -> Krokorok -> Krookodile (w okularach) *Roggenrola -> Boldore *Palpitoad *Sewaddle -> Swadloon -> Leavanny Scraggy No skorzystam ten raz z okazji. Będę rywalem Leona, nazywam się (jak zawsze) Archie, w skrócie Art, wygląd Barry'ego i na startera moje przykładowe party: Snivy -> Servine -> Serperior || Tepig -> Pignite -> Emboar || Oshawott -> Dewott Samurott || Sewaddle -> Swadloon -> Leavanny || Sanddile -> Krokorok -> Krookodile w okularach || Pidove -> Tranquill -> Unfezant - 'Archie Komozura 09:41, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak bym mógł w rotacji, to : Sawk || Zorua || Hydreigon || Swanna || Dwebble -> Crustle - Archie Komozura 09:42, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) Nie raz mi się zdarza XD.Jak by co, to do "Przy sobie" dochodzi Zorua, a do rotacji wchodzi Leavanny - Archie Komozura 12:43, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) Niestety nie można. Czy mogęzmienić wyglad w twoim i pipi canime na Asha? i czy mogę się dodać? - Archie Komozura 16:20, lip 4, 2013 (UTC) Ale czemu piszesz mi co miałeś z ortografii? Nie rozumiem? Jesteś spokrewniony z PokeTripem ,czy to ty? Bo on jakoś ostatnio ucichł... Ok, napiszę jak będę potrzebował chętnych.Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png ? Nic nie zrozumiałem? Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png A teraz rozumiem. Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Proszę:) Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Możesz do anime, ale ja niestety nie chce do twojego bo nie mam czasu jedyny w jakim jestem to Volt'a więc przepraszam, ale jak chcesz do mojego to napisz mi na dyskusji. 7 ulubionych twoich pokemonów (nie evo), imię i nazwisko. I kim chcesz być (możesz być każdym oprócz głównym). I ja ci odpiszę czy masz robić profil na moim anime :) --Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:55, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Dobra, rób profil, tylko nie podałeś kim chcesz być i skąd pochodzisz... na razie nie dawaj żadnych pokemonów w party. --Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 10:37, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Dlaczego nie... Postać lat 13 Czarne włosy, zielone oczy, pochodzi z Nacrene. Oczywiście chłopak, o imieniu Michał. Oprócz rodziców ma starszego o 4 lata brata. Team: Oshawott->Dewott->Samurott ||Zubat->Golbat->Crobat ||Sewaddle-Swadloon->Leavanny ||Riolu->Lucario ||Patrat->Watchog ||Mareep->Flaaffy->Ampharos - i na razie nic więcej nie wymagam. Coś jeszcze? Losing is fun! (dyskusja) 16:04, lip 7, 2013 (UTC) 250px Znalezienie tego pośród gęstwiny trochę mi zajęło bo nie byłem pewien nazwy. Losing is fun! (dyskusja) 17:36, lip 7, 2013 (UTC) HM, a na jaki? - Archie Komozura 10:18, lip 8, 2013 (UTC) Dobra, to zmień i proszę, podpisuj się - Archie Komozura 10:21, lip 8, 2013 (UTC) ok, tylko za bardzo nie mam czasu - Archie Komozura 10:23, lip 8, 2013 (UTC) Wybacz, ale nie mam na to czasu. :/ Wild link=użytkownik:Algedi ' M link=dyskusja użytkownika:Algedi appeard! link=Użytkownik:Algedi 14:16, lip 8, 2013 (UTC) Hej, planuję przyłączyć nasze postacie w Pokewart do drużyny qudditcha. Napisz mi na jakiej pozycji chcesz grać. Do wyboru masz ścigającego, pałkarza albo obrońcę (ja będę szukającą). Scraggy Ja nikomu nie robię tabelek. Musisz sobie zrobić sam -''Archie'' Komozura 13:51, lip 10, 2013 (UTC) Deino będzie drugim. Pierwszym, którego złapiesz będzie Caterpie (oczywiście ewoluuje on do Butterfree). Ja jako pierwszego złapię Weedle'a (ewoluuje do Beedrilla), a jako drugiego Charmandera, którego porzuci Malfoy. Scraggy Hej, mógłbyś już zrobić stronę Oshawotta (i Butterfree)? Scraggy Ok, jakby co to nowy odcinek już jest. Scraggy Rozmowa z Arą No siema 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 15:09, lip 16, 2013 (UTC) Jest okej, a tam? 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 17:34, lip 16, 2013 (UTC) No okej. Dam cię na kogoś w rodzaju rywala ale też przyjaciela. Mógłbyś mi tylko podać jakie poki byś chciał? Może być ponad 6 ale z umiarem. Ja do ciebie chętnie :) 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 17:42, lip 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok ok. Zrobię ciebie takiego jaki jesteś w swoim anime. Pasi? A odnośnie mnie: Imię: Ara Pokemony: Timburr, Roggernola, Dwebble, Pawniard, Rufflet, Axew. Wszystkie ewoluują w swoim tam tempie. Kim będę w twoim anime? 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 17:49, lip 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, i pamiętaj żeby dodać do posiadanych rzeczy Nimbusa 2000 i ścigający drużyny Gryffindoru do trainerclass w tabelce. Scraggy NIE - Archie Komozura 09:50, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ale jutro już zrób, bo potem się pogubię i zapomnę jakie ataki już znają Oshawott i Butterfree, a przeszukiwanie odcinków byłoby trochę niewygodne i czasochłonne, zwłaszcza jak będzie ich więcej. Scraggy Dobra, jak będziesz miał jakieś pytania to pisz. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 20:55, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) A nie możesz wiedzieć :p. I podpisuj się. - Archie Komozura 06:15, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) Zrób wreszcie Oshawotta i Butterfree. I na przyszłość radzę ci od razu robić stronę poka po debiucie, bo potem ci się tego dużo nazbiera i zmarnujesz niepotrzebnie czas na ich zrobienie. Scraggy Naprawdę, nie wiem. Mam jeszcze dużo roboty. Może jeszcze tak pod koniec lipca. Może 29. Może szybciej, jak szybko wszystko pouzupełniam. - Archie Komozura 07:02, lip 21, 2013 (UTC) W czym? - Archie Komozura 07:07, lip 21, 2013 (UTC) A czemu ty zawsze myślisz że ja ci tabelki zrobie? Ja nikomu nie robie tabelek. Już ci mówiłem. - Archie Komozura 18:00, lip 21, 2013 (UTC) Nie, nie chcem. - Archie Komozura 20:22, lip 21, 2013 (UTC) Uzupełnij swoją historię w Pokewart i zrób w końcu Oshawotta i Butterfree. Scraggy Nie wiem, najlepiej, żeby nie. - Archie Komozura 09:58, lip 27, 2013 (UTC) Jest wiele innych tabelek. Są też inne, np. w tym linku co dał mi 1-ek. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/User:Marked_%2B-%2B-%2B - Archie Komozura 10:01, lip 27, 2013 (UTC) Wybacz moją dłuższą nieobecność ale byłam na wakacjach - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Ej, jest już nowy odcinek w Pokewart a ty dalej masz nieuzupełnioną historię, że o Oshawocie i Butterfree nie wspomnę. Scraggy Ej, uzupełnij w końcu historię i poki w Pokewart, bo jest już nowy odcinek, w którym złapałeś Deino. Scraggy Niestety, odmawiam. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 14:31, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) A miałbyś czas uzupełniać postać? (pomijam fakt, że Art coś długo nie pisze odcinka). Scraggy Ok, możesz. Scraggy Napisz jakie poki chcesz złapać i jak je ewoluować w "party w przyszłości". I daj na stronie postaci startera. Poki z Hoenn. Scraggy Tylko osiem pokemonów, nie więcej. Zapisz je tu Party w przyszłości. Starterem może być Pikachu, ale reszta tylko z Hoenn. A Skarmory nie jest z Hoenn. I żeby się za bardzo nie powtarzały. Scraggy To moje tabelki Nie mówię, że były dobre, ale to ja ich używałam jako pierwsza, więc nie używaj ich bez pozwolenia. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 14:18, gru 22, 2013 (UTC) Niee, dzięki. Jakoś padło mi chwilowo zainteresowanie Pokemonami. Za jakiś czas wróci, ale nie mam ni krzty weny. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 14:38, gru 22, 2013 (UTC) Wesołych Świąt ;) - Plik:025mini.gif [[User:PiPikachu|'PiPi' ]] ''Napisz do mnie :P'' Plik:025mini.gif Dzięki. Sorry ale nie prowadzę rekrutacji. Mam 3 postacie userów ,i będą jeszcze 2 rywali głównych Hikariego. W tamtej serii przez to że było tak dużo osób, niektóre prawie wcale nie wystąpiły. Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] Jeszcze nie wiem, kiedy będziesz miał debiut, ale na pewno po debiucie Charlotte, bo ona zapisała się pierwsza. '''KG002 już jest, tak więc zapraszam do czytania. Następny odcinek napiszę jutro. Scraggy